Purged
by LunaRS
Summary: She didn't know where she was, nameless, and alone. All she knew for certain, was that she was targeted and that she would be found soon... Balthazar/OC fic! Please R&R!
1. Where do Angels go?

She gasped for air, scrambling to her feet in a panic. All around her were trees, mist, and the feeling that man already knew she had arrived and were watching her.

It was not as gray as she would have imagined the place, wherever she was; it seemed to flow, pure and bright, but also held some sort of patient sorrow; regret, almost.

But, where was she?

It took a few moments to calm herself, trying to breathe slowly while she looked about. After a few moments more, she found herself to be completely naked, only bare skin and fire-red hair tickling her shoulders with its curls.

Her eyes were violet, a light ring of orange around her irises and a dark ring of green on the outside edge, flecks of red and gold streaming this way and that.

Between her shoulderblades arched two silver and blue-tipped wings.

Quickly she covered herself as best she could with her wings and decided that no matter what, she should keep moving; she had a feeling that if she stopped, even for a moment, she would meet with something terrible indeed.

"Is _this _Purgatory?" she whispered to herself, images of her own death flashing through her mind: blood, so much blood, being torn apart, the hate in those Hunters' faces…her wings separated from her body...and the pain, oh the tortuous pain...then she woke up here.

Whispered voices began to raise up all around her.

"_Monster," _a voice said.

"_Filthy!" _another one hissed.

"_What is it doing here? It does not belong!" _they continued.

Panic began to rise in her chest and she walked faster.

"If this is Purgatory, then I shouldn't be the only monster here!" she said aloud in her confusion.

"_Kill it." _one of the voices said in a resolute tone.

She suddenly bolted, running for any sort of cover.

Then three figures appeared before her, each with their own wings magnificently arching behind them.

'_Creatures like me?' _she thought to herself, a sliver of hope glowing within.

"No, you filthy beast," a voice answered her thought from behind. She whipped around to see another winged being, a man in a suit.

"We are not _phoenixes_," he hissed the last word as if it disgusted him.

"And you are not in your rightful place of punishment for your sin of existence!" a woman's voice joined the man, the speaker suddenly appearing before the girl.

"What?" the girl wondered aloud. "Is this not Purgatory?"

"Not _your _Purgatory." the man answered curtly, drawing a metal blade seemingly out of the air.

"Then where am I?"

"The world of rebirth: the Angel Purgatory."

The girl was shocked; she hadn't even known that such a place existed, neither had she thought that Angels could do anything to be put in a place like this.

"What do you want with me?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"We want you to die!"

The Angels flew full speed at her, all wielding the strange-looking blades.

In her panic, her wings flared behind her, now ablaze with blue and white fire, and she allowed the fire to engulf her body until even her eyes were glowing.

The Angels that were near enough screeched when burned by her searing heat.

The Phoenix girl flared her heat out at the Angels once more before she fluttered away, trying to get away as fast as she could.

Just as she thought she'd escaped, something or someone grappled onto her before letting go, having become covered in fire. The surprise of the attack caused her to fall to the ground with a sickening thud, her wings hugging her body to lessen the pain.

"I need to get out...need to leave…" she babbled to herself in fear. "...Need to leave...to get out…"

She was unable to maintain the fire on her body and wings and it soon died down. She laid there, covering herself, listening to the Angels search for her and whisper to each other.

"_Found her!" _a voice whispered and she closed her eyes, preparing for the worst; she was too scared to try and run, and her limbs had frozen with her fright.

She heard the fluttering of wings, and then a cry of pain. Gingerly opening her eyes, she looked up to see a blond-haired blue-eyed man, with white speckled brown wings, looking down at her with a smile.

"Hello, darling," he said with a charming british accent.

All the girl could do was stare, afraid for her life.

"Don't worry," he kneeled next to her. "I'll protect you. Can I pick you up?"

She nodded slowly, feeling that for some reason she could trust him.

"There you go, love." he said, picking her up after taking off his jacket and giving it to her to cover herself with.

'_Who is this man?' _she wondered to herself. The man looked at her and smiled.

"My name's Balthazar, and I've been here for quite a while."


	2. Here Forever

"Balthazar…" she echoed his name and he nodded.

"What's your name, darling?" he asked, beginning to walk quickly through the forest, looking warily around. She didn't know why she felt so safe in this seemingly kind Angel's arms. His coat was warm on her bare skin; being a creature of flame didn't mean that she was always burning hot.

"..." She thought long and hard about what her name was, but her mind was blank.

"...I don't think I have a name," she replied softly, staring up at Balthazar's face. He was an older man, to be sure, but there was kindness in his face, and he was still quite handsome, with his blue eyes and his blond hair…

She blushed when he glanced down at her momentarily. He smiled at that.

"No name? Well, we'll just have to give you one then, love." he said. While she smiled at that, and was finding him very agreeable in personality, she couldn't help but feel he could be very, very, dangerous if he wanted.

Suddenly two Angels appeared in front of him, glaring daggers at him.

"What are you doing, Balthazar?" one of them asked, a short and average looking woman, once she realized who was carrying the Phoenix girl. "Why taint your hands with such a thing?"

"Why are you protecting her?" the second one questioned, a tall and more angelic looking woman.

"I would rather like to be on my way, sisters of mine, so if you'll excuse me…" Balthazar evaded the question and began to walk on. The Phoenix girl could feel the hate in the Angels' gazes as they walked by; she could also smell hesitation and a little fear on their scents. What made them so afraid of Balthazar?

"Don't worry, you don't need to be afraid of me," he comforted her again, quietly.

Suddenly the woman drew her silver blade out of the air and lunged at Balthazar, the average-looking woman joining her.

Balthazar ducked, letting the first woman's blade strike the other before he set the girl down and drew his own blade and struck the second. Both the women shrieked and exploded in a burst of light.

"Don't worry, it's not as if Angels can die here. They just...float around for a bit," Balthazar

explained as he picked the girl up again. She remained silent.

"So, about your name," he started again, walking quickly and holding her securely. "What do you want me to call you?"

Still, she did not answer; she was beginning to figure out that he'd probably just keep talking regardless of whether or not she answered.

"...What did other people call you?" Balthazar continued, stopping and looking around like he was listening for something.

"...'That girl', 'Monster', 'It'..." she replied quietly.

"Hmmm…" he kept moving. "I shall call you Dawn for your fiery wings and gorgeous eyes." He smiled.

She smiled at her new name and rested her head against his chest. "I like it."

They walked for a while, Balthazar going on and on; eventually Dawn felt that she could walk and hugged the jacket around her body as she walked beside him. It seemed that they didn't really have a destination.

"...How long do the Angels have to stay here?" Dawn asked timidly.

"Until our Father deems us worthy to be rebirthed. So we wait to be re-hatched," Balthazar explained. "It feels a bloody lot like forever…"

"How did you die?" Dawn continued, gaining a little bit of confidence.

Balthazar's smile vanished. "My friend…was a bit confused."

Dawn was befuddled by that answer but didn't press him further, seeing how he looked like he disliked the subject.

They stopped walking and Balthazar picked Dawn up again, making her eyes widen in surprise. Balthazar's smile returned at that.

"Don't worry, love. I'm taking you to my humble abode, and you need to fly to get there," he explained, lifting off the ground with inhuman speed.

Everything raced past them as he flew with his majestic wings and it was only a few seconds before they reached a sort of tree cave-a cavern carved into the side of a huge tree trunk, to be exact.

Once inside, Balthazar set Dawn down and walked off towards a small pile of clothes.

Looking around, she saw that the room looked cozy and was very little. There was a small cot in the corner and a little floating light and looked like it suspended itself.

"Why did we walk if you could have flown here?" she asked, almost hoping he didn't hear her.

"This isn't Heaven. My wings get tired here," he answered, walking back towards her and pulling the jacket from her, revealing her nakedness.

Dawn was startled and her face flushed red.

He, without looking, handed her some of his clothes saying "this is all I have. Put them on."

Dawn did so quickly and quietly, thanking him for his generosity.

"I'm sorry you had to have come here. You'll never be able to leave, except by dying, and that will only land you in Purgatory…" Balthazar began to apologize, turning round when she was done dressing herself.

"I think I've got a solution to that problem," another voice chimed in.

Dawn froze and Balthazar pulled her close protectively.

A shorter man with light brown hair and whiskey colored eyes walked into the room and smiled.

Balthazar let out a small breath of relief.

"What are you doing here, you bloody bastard?" Balthazar asked with a smile.

Dawn was utterly confused.

"Who are you?" she asked before the man could reply to Balthazar.

"Name's Gabriel, gorgeous," he remarked. "And I've found a way to get outta here."


End file.
